Lunatic from Hell
by RizzoliandIslesMAURA
Summary: Lara is attacked after a job and dean comes to her rescue
1. Chapter 1

_**Lunatic from hell**_

_**PART 1**_

Some time last year I went over to Australia see Lara ,who is my cousin . I went to see her and her friends. She is around 34 years old and works for Rescue Special Op's in Australia. She works with Heidi, Chase, Dean, Michelle and Vince. She is a unit officer and does all the good jobs.

A few days before she arrived she had been in a rescue accident. A 4x4 had shifted onto her ankle and she had badly sprained it. She was meant to be on LIGHT DUTIES! She went out to a car crash on the day of her wedding, which was in a registry office. A man who was obsessed with Lara had stalked her before and she had managed loose him.

Just after she left Abby ,who was still in the office, received a urgent phone call from Dean to get out and stop Lara. Soon Lara arrived and jumped in the shower, Dean tried her mobile but she didn't answer.

Abby ran down the stairs and saw something move, then she saw the state of her wedding dress. It had been pink and lovely but now it was dirty an had lots of horrible tears and it was on the floor.

Lara screamed, then she ran. Lara ran into the kit cage and locked the door. Suddenly from up stairs in the office Abby heard the sound of an chainsaw. She ran to the window to witness the sight of a man attacking her cousin with a chainsaw. Abby ran for the phone and called Dean. He answered and Abby told him to get there quickly.

As soon as Dean arrived, Abby lobbed in down the stairs and opened the and let Dean in. The attacker thumped Dean over the head with a cross bar and knocked him out. Lara was totally stuck. She got out of the cage and the attacker knocked her out. Dean woke up a couple of minutes later and knocked the attacker out with an empty oxygen bottle. Lara woke up on the floor and cuddled up to Dean.

Abby appeared out of no ware and Lara was shocked. " ABBY! I didn't know that you were here! I guess that you saw the whole thing. Certainly something for your diary I bet, Oh come here you big softie! Don't cry or else you'll have to cuddle Dean 'cause I don't do soppy people. Soon Hamish, Lara's husband , arrived with the rest of the team and the police.

The police arrested the attacker and put him in the police car and drove off. Heidi and Lara had a cuddle and then she gave a statement to the police. " Where's Abby?" Lara asked Dean, looking very worried.

Dean went in and shouted for her and there was no reply. Dean ran outside and told Lara that her couldn't find her.

Lara told Heidi to go and search for her because she would listen to her. "ABBY! ABBY! ITS HEIDI, ABBY! COME ON PLEASE! ABBY! ABBY!" Yelled Heidi. "Heidi" Came a small voice from upstairs. " Abby come down, the man has gone now, Lara's alright and she worried about you." Said Heidi is a calm reassuring voice. "OK" Whispered Heidi. "Come on then". Abby cautiously walked down the stairs looking around and when she saw Heidi she ran towards her. " come here you big softie!" Heidi murmured as Abby cuddled her. They walked out together, Abby cuddling into Heidi.

"There you are!" Said a relieved Lara and she ran towards Abby and Heidi. Lara thanked Heidi and told Abby that she was sorry that she had got caught up in all of this.

Suddenly Abby went faint and collapsed on Lara. Dean grabbed her and told Heidi to go and lay a couple of blankets and some cushions on the floor. Heidi bolted up the stairs and did as she was told. Dean, Michelle, Chase and Vince followed, looking very grim.

Lara was in the car park, shaking she leaned against Hamish, her hubby 2 be. " she'll be alright Lara. Abby's a fighter." Said Hamish. Lara put on a brave face and followed the rest of the team inside.

When they were all up stairs in Michelle's office they began to talk. Michelle was sat down behind her desk with her head in her hands. Chase was sat on the sofa next to Vince. Heidi was leaning against the glass window curled up like a little girl into Jordan. Lara was lying down on the make-shift bed with Abby's head in her lap.

"Wow what a day! " stated Jordan. " I know that guy was a bit whacko but come on, you cant hit a woman over the head in a crow bar!"

"Heidi, Where was Abby when you found her?" asked Michelle " She was in the main office why?" Replied Heidi " She's on smart kid, because I told her about the camera system. The only place in this building without a live video stream to the kit cage, where this guy and Lara were, is the main office. She's a smart one." stated Michelle

" Defiantly a tough one" said Jordan.

" She's kind off cute when she's asleep, don't you think guys?" asked Heidi.

"OY!" moaned Abby "I heard that!" That made the whole team laugh.

Lara helped Abby sit up and Heidi checked that she was all there. "Follow My finger" Ordered Heidi " You know that cold play concert? Well, when was it?" asked Heidi.

"Why? Did you forget my tickets or something?" Replied Abby

"She's fine!" Said Heidi

"Lara? Heidi? Can I ask you something?" asked Abby.

"Sure, Go ahead" replied Lara

Abby tried to get up but she felt dizzy. Heidi got up behind her and they sat down together.

Abby whispered to Lara and Heidi. A glimmer of mischief swept across there faces. This time Lara and Heidi were on either side of Abby when she got up. The threesome walked out. On the way Lara shut the blinds.

Once out in the main office Heidi and Abby sat down on the table. " right" said Lara " lets put our plan into action! Lock the door, CHECK, Heidi, go and flour bomb the cupboard and I'll go and water bomb the lockers. "

After they had done that Heidi decided to turn up the dramatics. Heidi went to turn of the power. Lara and Heidi then went back to Michelle's office, without Abby.

" Damn! The powers gone off. Right men go and get the torches from your locker and I am going to get a drink of water from the cupboard."

A few minutes later ARRGH! Filled the air.

"ABBY" Yelled Michelle

"LARA" Yelled Dean

"HEIDI" Yelled Jordan

"WERE GOING TO KILL YOU!" Yelled all three at once.

They ran towards toward Lara, Heidi and Abby. Lara and Heidi ran for it and Abby fell over sideways.

"Abby, You're a caution, you know that don't you!" Said Michelle coming to rescue her.

Once they were all in the office Michelle gave one of her long talks but they all ended up laughing by the end. Abby and the rest of the team sat down and played cards and chatted.

The adults started chatting and Abby fell asleep on Heidi. " Right you horrible lot, I want all off you at my house 8:30pm Sharp. OK!""Yes" moaned the team as they left. Abby woke up and got in Heidi's car.

They dove of into the sunset and with a squeal of brakes Heidi's Car crashed.

Lara looked up and screamed. They all ran for the car…

_**But that's a whole different story**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Lunatic from hell**_

_**Part 2**_

Heidi's car swerved to try and avoid the car that had pulled out in font of them. But it was to late. With a squeal of brakes the two cars collided. Lara looked up and screamed. The whole team started running towards the scene. Heidi and Abby were both unconscious.

"HEIDI! ABBY! CAN YOU HEAR ME! HEIDI! HEIDI! ABBY! ABBY! CAN YOU HEAR ME!" Yelled Dean. "ABBY! ABBY! ARE YOU IN THERE? ARE YOU OK?" Shouted Lara.

Abby and Heidi had been on there way back to Heidi's house to get ready for a work dinner at the teams bosses house.

Heidi came around first but she stayed perfectly calm talking to Abby when she woke up. Heidi had a sprained wrist and ankle. Abby had a nose bleed, a broken arm, a cut forehead and a sprained ankle.

About 20 minutes later both Abby and Heidi were out and on the way to hospital. Heidi was taken into A&E and Abby was taken up to ICU.

A very stern ,looking surgeon came out of the office and said to Lara and Heidi, who has now been discharged, " Abby is very poorly. She is in surgery now and we have had to do reconstructive surgery to her stomach because of the force of the impact. We have also put two plates and six screws in her arm. We will take them out in a few months. Abby will be in hospital for at least 2 weeks."

" Heidi, can you go and phone the team and tell them the news and I'll go and get some clothes for her." Said Lara. " No need" Michelle said from behind the door " I've got her some old clothes and some gifts from the team." " come in" replied Lara.

Michelle bought in a bag containing cards from the team and a few gifts. Chase had got her a chain link charm bracelet. Michelle had got her a teddy with a rescue outfit on it. Dean had got her a HUGE box of chocolates. Vince had got everyone to get Abby a charm for Chase's Bracelet. Vince had brought her "A" Letter Charm and Lara had brought her "Abigail" Name Charm. Heidi had brought her " Be Yourself" charm, Michelle had brought her a Stiletto heel Charm and Dean had brought her a "Princess Charm".

"Abby is going to be in hospital for at least a week or more unless she's really lucky. That surgeon who was just in here, said to me that if she was lucky she could go home tomorrow, if she was really really lucky, I mean" Said Michelle. " Guess he thought that you were her mother?" Said Heidi " After all, you are old enough."

"Hmm… Chase dug out her old sketch book that she never finished. I think she drew a couple of birds and some characters. She is a good artist. But she's really at home and comfy on a computer. I've dug out that pink laptop from the station loft. She can have that 'cause its bright pink! Lara, Heidi you're going home and I'm staying here with Abby, OK? That's not a question by the way, that's me telling you as your boss." said Michelle as she sat down in the one remaining chair.

" Ok but if anything happens you call us OK?" Said Heidi " Come on Lara, Your coming back to my house in a taxi were I can keep an eye on you."

Heidi and Lara went home and michelle stayed with Abby. When Abby came Round from the anesthetic and asked were Lara was Michelle told her that she had told them to go home. Abby really liked Michelle. She was nice to her and now she had a baby boy called James. Aside from Heidi and Lara Michelle was one of her favorite people. She knew abby's likes and dislikes. She knew what she would were and when (most of the time) and that she was a sucker for chocolate but then again, everyone who knows Abby knows that she's a sucker for chocolate. Everyone at the station had a soft spot for Abby. Occasionally chase would treat her to a Cadburys chocolate bar. Chase seemed particularly fond of her.

Lara was responsible for Abby during the 3 weeks she was in Australia every summer holiday because her parents went home after the fist 4 days. Unfortunately this was not the first time Abby had nearly got killed under her watch. When she was 5 (second visit) she fell down the station stairs and broke her arm. When she was 7 (fourth visit) she had, had a hart mummer. When she was 8 (fifth visit) she had broken her leg and when she was 10 (seventh visit) Abby had decided to go and get stuck on the side of a cliff which was unstable. She was the only thing stopping the cliff from collapsing.

Michelle put the radio on. " Oh, Today I don't' feel doing anything, I just want to lay in my bed , don't feel like picking up my phone so leave a message at the tone, today I swear I'm not doing anything. Oh I ain't going to comb my hair cause I ain't going anywhere…" Michelle and Abby started to sing The lazy song by Bruno Mars. When Every Tear is a waterfall they looked at each other and they both said " Heidi" because it was by cold play.

When the hospital lunch tray came round Michelle turned up her nose and said "You don't want to eat that? Stay there, not that you would go any ware, I'll be back I a minute." Michelle left the room mysteriously.

A couple of minutes later Michelle came back in with Chase. They came in with a carrier bag and a tray. Michelle unloaded the bag onto the tray. When she had finished the tray was so full it could have fed an army! The tray was full of: Chocolate éclairs, Chocolate croissants, chocolate biscuits, chocolate smoothie and chocolate spread sandwiches. "Abby, you can start if you want but Heidi and Lara should be here in a minute" said Chase. " Na, I'll wait for them. " said Abby.

Chase, Abby and Michelle waited 5 minutes then Lara and Heidi arrived. Michelle put a CD in her CD player and they all started singing some random songs like, Aloe Black I need a Dollar, Rhianna California king bed, Katy Perry Extra Terrestrial and Jennifer Lopez on the floor.

After there feast, which left everyone covered in chocolate, Abby's doctor came to speak to Lara and told her that the rest of the surgeons are very pleased with Abby's progress so if she keeps things up then she can go home tomorrow. Lara went in and told the team and they all cheered.

"So, I'm going to head off now. Chase, Jordan, you coming?" asked Dean. " Ok but we'll be back so watch out…!" replied Chase. So the lads went and left the girls to there own devices. BIG MISTAKE!

About 2 hours later the lads returned and they thought the girls were crying but they were actually laughing there heads off! They couldn't stop laughing because Ms Heidi Wilson had draw a very RUDE picture of Jordan with a few EXTRA PARTS! That had set them off and once they'd calmed down and Jordan said something about taking Heidi back to his place none of the girls could hold in there laughter and they all started laughing again.

Once they had calmed down the boys and Heidi went. Michelle went and called her husband to come and collect her so it was just Abby and Lara left on there own. "WOW, you watched someone try to kill me yesterday, you nearly died today, what will it be tomorrow?" Asked Lara "Nothing Extra Terrestrial I hope!" Retorted Abby ad Katy Perry's Song ET came on the radio.

The following morning Abby was allowed home on crutches as not to disturb the stitches on her upper right leg and stomach. Before going back to Lara's house they went to the station and Chase and dean, being Chase and Dean (The Gallagher Idiots), they had a race around they building on Abby's crutches.

"No one can beat me now!" Said Chase. For fitness training the team often had to do 2 laps around the station. Starting in the office, down the stairs, through the lockers, round the building twice and jump in the rescue car at the bottom of the drive. Abby nearly always won this. She would be on crutches for 2 weeks and in a sling for 6+ so she would have to wait at least 2 weeks (having a sling doesn't stop you running) before she could compete for fitness points again.

At least Chase would have a chance to build up a good lead! Then the leader board looked like this: Abby- 30, Chase- 27, Lara- 25, Heidi- 21, Dean- 19 and Vince- 15. From that you could tell that being small, Abby was quick. But the smallest rescuer was Lara, so she should be second fastest working on that principal.

Soon it was time for abby to go home. Her and lara departed and they said goodbye to everyone.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Lunatic from hell**_

_**Part 3**_

"Abby?" asked Heidi "Can you come here for a minute?" "Sure!" Replied Abby. Heidi brought out a shiny charm bracelet. "This used to belong to my mom. Me and Lexi bought it for her when we were seven. A few years ago she died. Do you remember her funeral? You were sat on my lap through the whole service. Well like I said, this was moms and it always brought good luck to the family. I want you to have it. Don't tell Lara or she'll kill me. Look after it and it will look after you." "ABBY!" Yelled Lara "I'M WAITING!" "Go!" whispered Heidi. Abby clutched the bracelet and left.

Abby waited until she had got back to Lara's house and went into her bedroom. She took a closer look at the bracelet. It was a heavy white gold chain link bracelet. It had four charms on it. Abby went into Lara's bedroom, ignored Hamish and sat down at the desktop computer. She went onto and researched the four charms.

She came up with: Handbag – Someone who likes shopping and has a bouncy personality. Red stiletto heel – Bubbly personality and loves going out clubbing and partying all night long. Ace of diamonds- Likes to take a chance, often in trouble with loved ones of with carers. Pink Dice – Cant sit still for a second and loves a good chatter with mates. Abby could see why heady had wanted her to have it.


End file.
